


Король умер. Да здравствует король!

by fransies



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не знал ни одной молитвы, а это помогало немного. Вера не в Бога, не в правосудие, а в здравый смысл, законы химии и Джесси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король умер. Да здравствует король!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Disk D

Прочитав письмо, Уолтер снова сложил втрое лист, расправил загнувшиеся концы, потом вложил письмо обратно в конверт, и как раз в этот момент в подсобное помещение салона красоты вошел Майк.  
— У нас проблемы, — сказал он.  
— Какие проблемы?  
Майк выдвинул офисный стул и уселся на него. Облокотившись на ручку, он наблюдал за Уолтером и думал о чем-то.  
Какую новость принес он на этот раз? Уж точно не хуже той, что пришла ему по почте этим утром.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я презираю тебя? — спросил Майк наконец.  
— Да, — ответил Уолтер, убирая злополучное письмо в нижний ящик стола, под стопку чистой бумаги для печати. — Ты не забываешь напоминать мне о своих чувствах. Так какие у нас проблемы?  
Из внутреннего кармана куртки Майк достал оранжевый конверт и кинул его на стол Уолтера.  
— Посмотри, что твой парень задумал.  
И только сейчас Уолтер заинтересовался: он схватил конверт и по привычке нахмурился. Гнев и беспокойство тоже поднялись в нем по привычке — это же Пинкман, снова он что-то натворил.  
— Джесси?  
— Джесси, Джесси. Смотри.  
Этот большой оранжевый конверт он открыл не так аккуратно, как предыдущий, и он знал.  
Он знал, еще до того, как увидел эти две фотографии, до того, как прочел то, что было написано на поблекшем чеке.  
Майк рассказал ему о последней неделе, о подозрениях Джесси, о его передвижениях и встречах, и, наконец, Майк рассказал ему о сегодняшнем утре, о двух фотографиях и о чеке.  
А потом с ним снова случилось это: он услышал стук сердца и шум бегущей по венам крови, так отчетливо, так громко, словно это он сам несся в кровяном потоке вместе с лейкоцитами и тромбоцитами.  
Все сложилось: рак, Холли, Уолтер-младший, два конверта и Джесси. Все сложилось. И он знал, что нужно делать.  
— Уолтер?  
Это Майк.  
— Ну? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Уолтер?

***

Сол смотрит на него, и смотрит, и смотрит, а потом Сол начинает говорить.  
Начинает Сол спокойно, уверенно, с шуток, но Уолтер не смеется, и Уолтер не отвечает. Он качает головой.  
— Нет, — говорит он.  
— Нет? Нет?! Да ты с ума сошел?! Ты сошел с ума!  
И Сол кричит. Он кричит о больших деньгах, о бизнесе и об ответственности.  
— И что потом? А я скажу тебе что потом! Потом ночью твою дверь вышибут ребята в черных спецовках и противогазах! Они скажут: «Руки на стену!» — и станут ковыряться в наших задницах, чтобы найти ваш сраный мет! В моей заднице! В заднице Майка! ОБНщики не постесняются раздвинуть ноги твоей жене, если подумают, что она прячет там лабораторию Хайзенберга и двести килограмм синего мета! Ты этого хочешь?!  
— Нет.  
— Нет, — Сол плюхается в кресло рядом, он ошарашен. — Картели сбегутся сюда со всей Мексики, из самой Венесуэлы. Эти псы учуют текущую сучку из Арктики. Ты это-то понимаешь?  
— Не истери, Сол, — говорит он. — Этого не случится.  
Сол хохочет, он хохочет, как сумасшедший, или отчаявшийся, или смертельно испуганный.  
— Не случится… И почему это не случится, а?  
Болтун Сол Гудман умеет молчать, как никто другой, умеет хранить секреты, как никто другой, поэтому ему нужен Сол. «Ему нужен Сол», — думает Уолтер, и он думает, как развеять страхи Сола.  
Лучше всего развеивают страхи Сола деньги и еще более сильный страх.  
— Потому что, — отвечает он, кидая на стол перед Солом чек, — это город Хайзенберга.  
Сол, не прикасаясь, смотрит на чек, и тогда Сол понимает, и он убирает чек в карман, рядом с сердцем.  
— Срань господня… И что — ничего нельзя сделать..?  
— Ничего.  
— Жаль… — Сол корчит отрепетированную скорбную физиономию, усевшись на краешек стола. — В этом бизнесе нужна жесткая рука и холодный рассудок, а у пацана…  
— Он справится.  
Качая головой, Сол идет к своему сейфу, достает оттуда кипу бумаг, чековые книжки, блокноты, какие-то копии и свидетельства.  
— Тебе нужно будет кое-что сделать, прежде чем… ну…  
«Ох, матерь божья!» — бормочет он, раскладывая бумаги по пяти стопкам. — «Мало мне геморроя было!»  
— Эти три отдашь своим. Жене и детям, — объясняет Сол, раскладывая бумаги по папкам. — Когда надо будет, я свяжусь с ними. Это, — он хлопает рукой по самой объемной стопке, — для Пинкмана. А вот это, — хохоча, он засовывает блокнотик с телефонами, адресами и списком банковских счетов к себе в карман, — для дядюшки Сола!  
— Спасибо, Сол. За все.  
Он встает, но его взгляд останавливается на надписи на стене «Мы люди».  
— Хм, — усмехается он. — А ведь когда я приходил к тебе, то думал: «Это в последний раз». Я все ждал, что рак убьет меня, или конкуренты, или ОБН меня поймают. Я так привык думать об этом, что скоро перестал бояться. Вообще всего. Во мне больше нет страха, Сол, ни перед правосудием, — он ткнул пальцем в стену позади Сола, обклеенную обоями «конституция», — ни перед Богом. Я даже не боюсь, что мой сын узнает, кем был его отец. И вот — это…  
— Я что-то не улавливаю, Уолтер.  
— Это вселенная исправляет ошибки.  
— Ты — ошибка?  
— А кто еще? Я погрешность, допущенная при вычислении уравнения. Две цифры после запятой. Меня забыли округлить. А вообще… Это уже не важно, — он идет к дверям, а Сол за ним, провожает его. — Важно только то, что сегодня действительно последний раз.  
На этот раз улыбка Сола не отрепетированная, она неправильная, неловкая какая-то, и он становится похож на ирландца.  
— Ты жуткий тип, Уолтер, — говорит ему Сол, — но я рад был работать на тебя.  
Они крепко жмут друг другу руки, а потом Уолтер уходит. 

***

После этого он приехал к Уолтеру-младшему в колледж. Он ждал его до полудня у входа в университет. Младший увидел его первым, крикнув: «Пап!» еще со ступенек.  
Его наивный, добрый сын улыбался ему, он даже с гордостью познакомил его со своей девушкой (милой, но слишком тихой, простоватой какой-то) и с двумя друзьями. Друзья и девушка вскоре оставили их вдвоем.  
Они сидели в закусочной неподалеку от общежития Уолтера-младшего; сын, заикаясь, так открыто и без стеснений говорил ему о том, как любит свою тихоню, о том, что после окончания хочет открыть свое дело, что он почувствовал прилив жалости к младшему и стыд за себя, за это чувство.  
— Б-бизнес, пап. О-о-открою м-магазин зап-частей для и-иномарок. С-семейный бизнес!  
Уолтер-младший говорил много и с удовольствием, и он смеялся вместе с ним и радовался за него, за то, что его сын добьется успеха, несмотря ни на что. Как радостно и как грустно было ему смотреть на такого непохожего на него молодого мужчину; как ничтожен и ужасен его вклад — страшная болезнь, не настигшая его, настигла его сына. Он смотрел на Уолтера-младшего, он слушал его и не узнавал себя в нем.  
— Пап?  
«Пап?» означает «Все в порядке?», и «Тебе плохо?», и «Хочешь пить?», и многое-многое другое, выражающее абсолютную любовь и доверие. Уолтер больше не испытывает вины и не изводит себя мыслью, что этой любви и доверия он не заслужил. Он потерял и страх, и совесть. Даже этого он не может дать сыну.  
— Все в порядке, — успокаивает он.  
«Он даже не спросил, почему я приехал к нему, хотя через пять дней он будет в Альбукерке».  
— Я приехал передать тебе кое-что, — кашлянув в кулак, Уолтер положил на середину стола папку. — Иногда к тебе будет приходить человек. Его зовут Сол Гудман…  
— К-криминальный адвокат?  
— Да-да, это он. Когда он будет приходить, будешь давать ему эти бумаги…  
Уолтер-младший немедленно достал бумаги и стал просматривать их.  
— Ч-что это?  
— Документы, — отмахнулся он. — Будет время и желание — разберешься. Пока учишься, не забивай этим голову.  
— Н-но..?  
Теперь его сын стал немного шире в плечах и крепче, замечает он, и когда из глаз пропадет наивность и доверчивость, он станет настоящим мужчиной. «Это — моя забота. Научить сына, что значит быть мужчиной и главой семьи».  
— Н-но зачем о-они мне?  
— На всякий случай, — Уолтеру тяжело давалась улыбка, но он смог. — Они пригодятся тебе потом.  
Руки его были холодны, когда он убрал их с широких плеч сына.

***

Ночь была темной и жаркой, ночь пахла жженой резиной, остывающими в барбекю углями и разлитым пивом. Ночью Уолтер открыл дверь дома, в котором он больше не жил. Запахи ночи он оставил за дверью и, как в воду, вошел в чужой знакомый дом.  
Уолтер знал гладильную доску и диван, и каждый стул, и ковер, но время и женщины делают такое — лишают мужчин права называть это своим. «Не твое, не твое, — шептал ему каждый предмет в доме, — ты здесь чужой, чужой». И как же сладко пахло молоком…  
— Уолтер?  
Заспанный шепот из темного коридора и тихий шорох ткани.  
— Это ты?  
— Привет, Скайлер.  
Она уже стояла рядом с ним.  
— Это никак не могло подождать до завтра? — прошипела она ему в темноте, как змея. — Или ты пришел сказать, что через час нашу дверь вышибут убийцы?  
— Нет, я просто…  
— Тогда что ты тут делаешь?  
Почему-то даже в темноте он ощущает ее рост, и даже в темноте Уолтеру кажется, что Скайлер возвышается над ним, как скала. Он все еще помнит любовь к ней, но чаще он помнит злость и обиду.  
— Вот, — он положил две папки на журнальный столик, — это для тебя и для Холли.  
— Что это?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Скайлер включила свет и села на диван, а Уолтер не мог отвести взгляда от грудей под атласным халатом (или это кимоно, сшитое в Мексике?), к которым больше не имел права прикасаться.  
— Что это? — прошептала Скайлер, перебирая бумаги; в тусклом свете лампы Уолтер видел, что у нее мурашки побежали по коже и соски затвердели. — Уолтер? Зачем ты принес это?  
Ооо, она умница. Есть женщины, которые со временем теряют хватку, но только не Скайлер. Нет. Ум Скайлер все такой же острый, как ее ножи и колкости.  
— Это на всякий случай.  
— Какой такой случай? — губы у нее задрожали, и она запахнула свой халат или кимоно, обхватил себя. — Что-то случилось? Это все твои… твоя работа?  
Он хочет подобрать такие слова, которыми можно говорить правду, но которые не испугают ее, или не расстроят, или не приведут в бешенство. И если она узнает о причастности Джесси, то он уже не сможет защитить мальчишку от ее гнева и жажды мести.  
Пока он подбирает магические слова, Скайлер и сама все понимает. Она хочет подойти к нему, но останавливается как вкопанная.  
— Вам ничего не угрожает, Скайлер. Ты и дети, и Хэнк с Мари в безопасности.  
— А ты?  
— Скайлер…  
— О, боже… — всхлипывает она.  
— Скайлер, — рассмеялся он, поглаживая ее по плечам, и гора рассыпается в его руках, и это уже жена обнимает его.  
— Скайлер…  
Дом перестает быть чужим. Дом приветствует его в кровати, которая снова стала его, в мягких объятиях матери его детей.

***

Холли не спит, когда он прокрадывается в ее комнату.  
Уолтер встает на колени рядом с ее кроваткой, он хочет сказать что-то, но ничего в голову не приходит и тогда он начинает шептать:  
— Водород, гелий, литий, бериллий, бор, углерод, азот…

***

Майк приехал к их дому до того, как проснулась Скайлер. Уолтер осторожно вышел, чтобы не разбудить никого, положив на кухонную стойку ключи от квартиры и триста пятьдесят долларов, в бумажнике оставив только документы и восемьдесят долларов.  
Никто не видел, как они уезжают.  
— Уладил? — спросил у него Майк.  
Ремень безопасности Уолтер не застегнул, он откинулся в кресле рядом с водительским и вытянул, сколько позволил салон, ноги.  
— Ааа… Да, — выдохнул он в ладони, массируя лицо. Между пальцев просачивался свет, слепил глаза.  
Удивительно — дорога пустая, тишина такая, что, кажется, их машина — единственное, что издает звук во всем мире, и все выбелено под ярким солнцем Альбукерке, как будто он уже мертв, и Майк переправляет его из мира живых в мир мертвых.  
Давно он не испытывал такого спокойствия, такого умиротворения, как сейчас. Уолтер ехал по прямой как стрела улице, догоняя солнце, вырывающееся из-за горизонта, и, когда тепло касалось его шеи и подбородка, ему казалось, что это крошечные ручки Холли трогают его.  
Никаких сожалений. Никакого страха.  
Уолтер моргнул — он всю ночь не спал, но, когда луч солнца на повороте, как ножом, провел по глазам, он вспомнил.  
— Когда все закончится, отдай Джесси эту папку, — он кинул ее на заднее сиденье. — Сделаешь?  
Майк поймал его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Сделаю, — цокнув недовольно, произнес он. — Еще что-то?  
— Только просьба, — сонно пробормотал он.  
— Ну?  
— Присмотри за ним. Чтобы он дров не наломал. На первых порах.  
Майк молчит и молчит.  
Старый мотор хрипит исправно, машину немного трясет, но Уолтеру это нравится. Это нравится его телу, помнящему, как он любил Скайлер этой ночью.  
Уолтер боролся со сном, но как же тут печет, как ярко светит солнце. Веки Уолтера тяжелеют, но он их открывает, а потом — снова. Безнадежно. Какое же жаркое утро, а всего шесть утра…  
— И это сделаю, — услышал он ворчливый голос Майка.  
Уолтер закрыл глаза.

***

Джесси позвонил ему днем и попросил быть для разговора в восемь вечера там, где они впервые варили мет. Он сказал, что будет, и сразу же сел в машину.  
На оставшиеся деньги он купил кофе в термосе, стаканчики, булочки с повидлом, два складных стула и залил полный бак бензином.  
Время в дороге не протекало — оно растянулось, как резинка, сжалось, и вот он уже выходит из машины. Песок, сухая, жесткая трава и колючки хрустели под ботинками.  
Уолтер обошел каменные насыпи, и в лицо ему ударил сильный ветер, несущий пыль и песок.  
Никого, только коровы паслись вдалеке и этот… коровятник, черная точка на горизонте.  
Высокая каменная стена, насыпь, — изгибалась полукругом и скрывала дорогу, по которой приедет Джесси.  
— Хорошо.  
«Никто ничего не увидит».  
Уолтер вытащил из машины стулья и, посмотрев на положение солнца, окинул взглядом пустынное, выжженное солнцем поле. Он поставил стулья, но потом передвинул их на пару метров вправо, уселся на один, но снова посмотрел на солнце, на горизонт, недовольно цокнул языком, встал и еще немного передвинул. Уолтер сел на один стул, положил руки на подлокотники, откинул голову.  
Вот оно. Какой прекрасный вид.  
Под шорох перекати-поля и тихий шум ветра, он заснул.

***

Хлопок разбудил его.  
Налившиеся синевой облака бесшумно пронзила птица и исчезла в фиолетово-черной полосе неба. Воздух уже остыл и ветер дул сильнее, приносил запах бензина и пыли с дороги.  
Уолтер выпрямился, шляпа его упала. Солнце висело над горизонтом, большое, медленно наливающееся красным, и Джесси быстро шел из него к нему, крепко сжимая кулак.  
Не поздоровавшись, он встал перед ним, и Уолтер увидел и почувствовал то, чего раньше в Джесси не было, и это его порадовало. Он стоял перед ним прямо, гордо, со злостью в глазах и смертью в кулаке.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал Джесси.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Уолтер, разливая кофе в стаканчики, — поговорим. Держи.  
— Я не собираюсь это пить, ублюдок!  
— Как хочешь, — пожал он плечами, отхлебывая горячий кофе. — Ммм, горчит... У Гейла был вкуснейший кофе…  
При упоминании Гейла ярость в Джесси удвоилась, как он и рассчитывал. Ни к чему тянуть.  
— Ну, так что ты хотел мне сказать?  
Но Джесси молчит. Парень все-таки был не из тех, кто адаптируется, какой же он рыба-еж? Нет, он просто недолюбленый мальчишка, выброшенный на улицу. А потом пришел он.  
Он вложил в руку мальчишки пистолет и сказал убить человека.  
— Может быть, присядешь?  
Доброта всегда действовала безотказно на Джесси. Он был как пес, к которому можно подойти с куском мяса в одной руке и с плетью в другой: видит, но не может устоять, изголодавшийся по ласке уличный пес.  
Они сидели рядом. Он пил кофе и смотрел на закат, а Джесси молчал.  
— Да, иногда очень трудно найти нужные слова.  
— Заткнись, сукин сын. Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись.  
Джесси сидел, скрючившись, как поломанная кочерга, пряча лицо в ладони. Уолтер тронул его, но тот скинул руку, и в груди Уолтера эхом отдалось чувство утраты.  
— Убери руки!  
Уолтер не чувствовал свой вины перед Скайлер и детьми, ни даже перед изувеченным Хэнком, но вот перед Джесси он был виноват во всем — за то, что сделал и еще сделает.  
— Я не могу поворачивать время вспять, — сказал он, — а если бы и мог, все равно сделал то, что сделал.  
— О… о чем ты?  
— Ты знаешь о чем.  
— Нет. Не знаю. Нихрена я не знаю!  
Он поворачивается и смотрит на Джесси, глаза у него прозрачные — вот уж точно окна в душу. А в душе Джесси отчаяние и ненависть.  
— Я говорю о трудных, но необходимых решениях. О том, что я мог спасти Джейн. И о том, что это я отравил Брока.  
Так, наверное, пробуждается человек ото сна. От чего пробудил он Джесси? Но это мужчина, а не великовозрастный мальчишка сидел на складном стуле рядом с Уолтером, и он в то мгновение был спокоен: Джесси справится, он справится.  
— Майк рассказал тебе об этом? — Джесси разжал кулак, и в нем горсть ягод ландыша, смешанных со стрихнином.  
— Да.  
— Я больше не верю тебе, — осипшим от ненависти голосом сказал Джесси. — Второй раз не куплюсь на твое вранье. Так что можешь больше не сотрясать воздух.  
— Я и не собирался.  
— Ненавижу тебя, кусок дерьма! — заорал Джесси. — Ты должен был сдохнуть давным-давно! Что ж ты не сдох?! Это Джейн должна была жить!  
Уолтер опустил голову, вздохнув, но Джесси вскочил со стула, сел перед ним на колени и схватил за горло. Было больно, но все-таки больнее было видеть мокрое лицо Джесси, как в нем потухает наивность и доверчивость.  
— Смотри мне в глаза! Если бы… — захлебывался он, — если бы ты просто подох, то Комбо и Джейн, и двоюродный брат Андреа — все! Все были бы живы! А ты все живешь и убиваешь других. Старый, злобный старик…  
— Я не собираюсь оправдываться, Джесси. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь. Со временем ты поймешь…  
— Я никогда не пойму, сукин сын! — заревел Джесси, отбрасывая его на спинку стула.  
Джесси заламывая руки и ходил перед ним, как отходящее от наркоза животное, страдающее, не понимающее ничего. Он пинал камни и ревел:  
— Я не буду таким, как ты! Ненавижу тебя! Твой мет! Химию твою ненавижу!  
— Джесси…  
Уолтер хотел сказать «сынок» и, может быть, просто положить руку на плечо Джесси, но одумался: ни к чему это. Не стоит.  
Джесси всхлипнул еще, но не расхаживал уже лихорадочно, поднимая красную альбукеркскую пыль; он подошел к нему, быстро вытирая рукавом лицо, и сказал:  
— Ешь.  
И Уолтер взял немного ягод со стрихнином с ладони Джесси и проглотил их. Этого достаточно, но Джесси сказал:  
— Все жри. До конца.  
Когда он съел вяжущие язык ягоды, Уолтеру уже тяжело дышать. Рак и стрихнин делают свою работу вдвое быстрее.  
Из последних сил он схватил Джесси за рукав, хотя тот никуда не уходит, но ему так больно, он больше не может думать ни о чем, кроме боли.  
— Подожди, — прошептал он, дернул Джесси за рукав, и мальчик снова перед ним на коленях. — Будь твердым, сынок…  
— Что ты несешь?  
Лицо Джесси растворялось в огромном красном солнце. Уолтер изо всех сил цеплялся за ускользающий разум, но вместо спокойствия и умиротворения его вдруг наполнил ужас.  
— Будь твердым, — он повторял это снова и снова, потому что это казалось ему сейчас самым важным. Он повторял и повторял, как мантру: «Будь твердым, будь твердым, будь твердым», — потому что он не знал ни одной молитвы, а это помогало немного. Вера не в Бога, не в правосудие, а в здравый смысл, законы химии и Джесси.  
— Ты справишься, — шептал он, нащупывая плечо Джесси, потом шею, колючий затылок.  
Как же жарко, ему никогда в жизни не было так жарко.  
«Зачем ты так сделал, мистер Уайт?» — жалобный вой Джесси подхватил ветер, закружил вокруг них и унес вдаль. — «Ну, зачем ты это сделал? Мистер Уайт, мистер Уайт, мистер Уайт, ну зачем?..»  
Тело его отяжелело от боли, он не мог поднять ни рук, ни ног, голова склонилась набок, и он видел подрагивающие плечи Джесси, обласканные красным светом заходящего солнца, и светлый ежик волос под его рукой был колючим, как трава в полях Альбукерке, и солнце — какое же красивое было солнце.  
«Какой прекрасный вид», — думал Уолтер. — «Никакой ошибки. И все будет хорошо. Все будет…»

***

Рано утром в дверь дома Джесси позвонили. Он хотел встать, но Андреа, шлепнув его по заднице, сказала, что сама откроет.  
— Поспи, — прошептала она, надевая майку, — ты так поздно заснул.  
На самом деле Джесси совсем не спал.  
Приехал домой в одиннадцатом часу, на ужин он опоздал, но отказался, когда Андреа предложила подогреть ему тушеное мясо. Джесси поиграл с Броком в икс-бокс и заставил его лечь спать до двенадцати.  
— Завтра же не учимся! Ну, давай еще поиграем!  
Но Джесси твердо сказал «нет».  
Потом они занялись любовью с Андреа, после она почти сразу уснула, а он так и не смог.  
Джесси все думал: нашли ли мистера Уайта? И когда его найдут? А вдруг корова сожрет его? Там так много коров… А может ли вообще корова съесть мертвого старика? А кто может съесть мертвечину? На рассвете он вспомнил о коршунах и о том, что они выклевывают у мертвых глаза и мясо с лица.  
А потом в их дверь позвонили, и Джесси понял, что это к нему.  
Полиция? Федералы? Мегера мистера Уайта? Или кто-то другой?  
Когда Андреа прокралась в спальню, он уже напялил джинсы и футболку.  
— Джесси, — прошептала она испуганно, — это к тебе.  
Он поцеловал ее и сказал, чтоб не боялась. Ей не стоит бояться, этой ночью он выложил из нижнего ящика комода все белье и забил его до отказа пачками по сто долларов. Даже если Андреа не будет работать, они смогут безбедно жить еще лет пять-шесть.  
Но в гостиной была не полиция, не ОБНщики, не миссис Уайт. Там был Майк. Он смерил его странным взглядом, а потом сказал:  
— Пошли.  
— Куда?  
— На работу, — Майк открыл дверь и с издевкой посторонился. — После вас, босс.  
Джесси обернулся, но Андреа не было рядом. «Наверное, пошла будить Брока».  
— Мы опаздываем, — сказал Майк. И громче: — Пинкман!  
Кроссовки по паркету так громко скрипели, и он шел так долго — что же Андреа не спускается? Так долго будит Брока?  
Джесси услышал топот на лестнице, когда оказался на улице, окруженный ослепительным светом, он хотел посмотреть на Андреа и Брока, но Майк захлопнул дверь.  
— Пойдем, — он повел его, крепко схватив за плечо, к машине.  
— Куда мы едем? — повторил он.  
— На работу, сказал же, — раздраженно буркнул Майк, обходя машину.  
Помедлив, Джесси все же сел в колымагу.  
Пистолет больно врезался в поясницу, прохладный — он еще не нагрелся от тела. Пока они ехали, Джесси пытался вспомнить, снял ли он пистолет с предохранителя или нет, и шесть ли там пуль. Или все-таки пять? Хватит ли ему пяти пуль на такого как Майк? И он не увидел Андреа и Брока.  
«Все будет хорошо. Я исправил ошибку», — решительно думал Джесси.  
— Прекрати, — прервал его мысли Майк, поворачивая за угол.  
Они ехали к косметическому салону, понял Джесси. Зачем они едут к косметическому салону? Майк собирается шлепнуть его прямо там?  
— Что?  
— Нервничать, говорю, прекрати. Раздражаешь.  
— Я не нервничаю.  
— Ну да, — усмехнулся Майк, останавливая машину напротив салона. — Пойдем.  
На двери салона висела табличка «закрыто на ремонт», жалюзи были опущены. Майк пошел к боковому входу. Внутри салона ни души, свет выключен, кореянок, конечно же, не было.  
Джесси потянулся за пистолетом, но Майк перехватил его руку и покачал головой.  
— Не валяй дурака, — он вытащил из-за пояса его джинс пистолет очень быстро, умело. — С чего ты вдруг взял, что убивать меня — хорошая идея?  
— А какого хера ты меня сюда привез?  
— Работать. Иди давай.  
Вслед за Майком Джесси прошел по темному коридору к кабинету.  
В комнате без окон на краешке стола сидел, перелистывая порножурнал, Сол.  
— Почему так долго?! — вскричал он, швырнув на стол журнал.  
Майк положил пистолет, дуло указывало на ягодицу Гудмана, и тот осторожно отошел в сторону. Рассмеявшись, он махнул рукой:  
— Неважно! Время не ждет! Итак, амигос, нам предстоит много работы, — Сол широко улыбался, потирая руки.  
Джесси посмотрел на Майка — тот уселся в углу на стуле. Убивать его не собираются, но что за чертовщина происходит? Майк же знает, что он хотел убить мистера Уайта. Или он думает, что мистер Уайт еще жив?  
Сол подвел его к столу.  
— Великое множество бумаг жаждут быть измаранными твоей царственной подписью, Пинкман, — он похлопал рукой по внушительной стопке бумаг на столе. — Можно приступать немедленно, чтобы я успел в налоговую.  
На верхнем листе в нижнем левом углу стояла подпись «Уайт».  
— Что это? — он посмотрел второй лист — и там стояла подпись «Уайт», и на двух договорах, а так же на каких-то сертификах, и дальше, и дальше... — Что это?  
— Это — твоя империя на бумаге.  
Сол Гудман улыбался так, будто выиграл джекпот.  
— Какая империя?  
— Ну как же? — подмигнул ему Сол. — В твоем салоне красоты наводят марафет все южные штаты и Мексика.  
— Салон красоты не мой, — покачал он головой, пятясь назад. — Он мистера Уайта.  
— Был его, а стал твой.  
Он врезался в стул, и от скрежета по каменному полу у него мурашки по коже побежали.  
— Чего?  
Сол обменялся взглядом с Майком. Майк теперь стоял у стола, еще более раздраженный, он упирался руками в столешницу, а пистолет лежал между ними.  
— Салон красоты. Два склада, — стал перечислять Сол. — Химчистка под Техасом. Пять фургонов. Ну и еще мелкие закусочные в трех разных городах. Уолтер все переписал на тебя.  
— Чего? — снова спросил он.  
— Все это твое, парень! — Сол широко раскинул руки, улыбаясь. — Ты царь метамфетаминовой горы! Большая шишка, скажу я тебе. Картели в Мексике срут кровью со страху при упоминании Хайзенберга. Сделать-то тебе они ничего не могут! — расхохотался Сол.  
— Но я не Хайзенберг.  
Сол открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Майк его перебил:  
— Теперь ты — Хайзенберг.  
— Почему?  
— Хватит тупить, Пинкман. Тебе все уже объяснили: Уолтер все оставил тебе.  
— Но почему? Я же… — он посмотрел на Сола, но тот отвел взгляд. — Ты же сказал ему про то, что я..! Он знал..! Я убил его... Мистера Уайта убил…  
— Что ты у меня-то это спрашиваешь? — фыркнул Майк. — Я — не Уолтер. У него надо было спрашивать «почему?», прежде чем травить. И если не хочешь развалить то, что вы строили и отвоевывали с Уолтером, то возьми в руки себя и эту долбаную ручку, — Майк вложил ее ему в руку.  
Сол подвел его к стулу, усадил его, сказал что-то, а потом расхохотался, подсовывая первый лист. Джесси поставил свою подпись как в тумане — ручка такая тяжелая, такая неудобная.  
— …будет отчисляться тридцать процентов Скайлер и ее детям на сторонние счета, тебе столько же, десять мне и Майку, остальные средства в оборот. Но тридцать процентов! Огромные деньги! И огромная ответственность. Н-да. Теперь тут распишись и вот здесь… да… Завтра на складах за городом будет встреча. Большая поставка на север. Серьезные ребята. Ты будешь купаться в деньгах! И вот тут… и вот тут, ваше величество, ха-ха-ха! Как говорят французы: "Король умер. Да здравствует король!"

**Author's Note:**

> для команды breaking bad 2012 на ФБ 2012 на diary.ru


End file.
